


Please don't go

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Family, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medication, Men Crying, Mpreg, Protective Parents, Punishment, Sad, Self-Hatred, Sneaking Out, Teenage Drama, Teenage Party (Stranger Things), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn goes to a party.....After all he's a teenager....
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 01:43 and I'm writing this just finished my assignments I guess I'm still in the mood to write, please forgive my errors I can't see straight.... Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed putting it together in my head and writing it...
> 
> It's going to be a little sad please have a tissue with you while reading.....

So Rollins I heard you're not going to Charlotte's birthday" said Bayley putting her bag pack on the floor and sitting down.

Yeah! Finn is not going so I'm not" Seth said shrugging his shoulders.

Come on why don't you ask him to go?" Asked Sasha.

Because he doesn't like parties okay" Seth said getting impatient with this two.

Ask him maybe he might change his mind" said Bayley raising her eyebrow.

Guys no, can you please leave it" Seth said going back to his phone.

Seth come on you have to be there you are the captain of the football team and Charlotte personally invited you" said Sasha not caring that the teacher just walked in.

Attention please" their history teacher Mr hardy said well technically he's a university professor just substituting for Mr Lashley who's on a honeymoon in Hawaii.

Seth tried to concentrate but he could feel Sasha's eyes on him.

So Mr hardy or professor Matt began his lesson on the Nazis and the Germans and Sasha atleast left him alone for now they wouldn't wanna find themselves in principal Stephanie's office so they payed attention.

Seth walked into the cafeteria and covered Finn's eyes and said" guess who?" Finn smiled " 2 chains" he guessed and Sammy laughed at Seth's reaction.

Finn blushed oh! I know it's the love of my life" he said and Seth kissed him and sat next to him.

Finn smiled " hello love" he said causing Seth to smile and feed him his jelly.

Rollins you going to the party right?" Asked cesaro.

" I don't know man " he said.

Babe Don't do it for me okay if you want to go then it's fine" said Finn.

Babe it's gonna be boring without you to keep company" Seth said making Finn blush.

What did your dad say fin?" Sammy asked.

I haven't asked him" he said honestly.

What?" Sammy was shocked.

Yes! Guys he's gonna say no so why bother" Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

Come you don't know that for sure" said Sammy.

Finn chuckled " you don't know my dad" he said.

You could sneak out" said Sammy.

Seth heard enough and he spoke no! You not sneaking out if Mr Micintyre says no then you can't force it" he said looking at Finn and Finn nodded " you're right babe.

Finn was in Seth's car Infront of his house after school.

Text me when you get to the party " he said.

Seth smiled it won't be the same without you " he said.

Tell those girls and boys you're taken hands to themselves" Finn said he opened the car door and kissed Seth before jumping out and heading to the door.

Seth drove off with a smile on his face.

Daddy I'm home " he said taking his shoes off habbit he adopted while visiting in Japan last summer.

In the laundry room " announced John.

Finn walked in and looked at his daddy with a big smile on his face.

What?" John asked with a smile.

Nothing!" Said Finn.

Now buddy I know that smile " it's the I need you to convince dad to let me do something stupid smile" said John.

Finn just grinned." No it's not" he said.

Morrison smiled " now out with it" he said.

So uhm.. Charlotte flair she's like the most popular girl in school and she's having a party " .. he was cut of by John.." so you want to go?" He asked Finn who nodded" please daddy it's gonna be at the flair mension please Finn begged" his daddy sighed " okay I will put in a good word for you" he promised. Finn ran to hug him thanks daddy " he said causing John to shake his head smiling.

Honey I'm home " drew said walking through the door to find John making dinner and Finn helping so he kissed John and put his keys on the kitchen counter Finn grabbed them and put them in the key basin for safe keeping.

Drew poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat on the couch enjoying his drink when Finn came and sat next to his dad , drew smiled and hugged him Finn smiled back he looked at his dad and gathered courage to speak.

Pops !" He called.

Drew smiled " yes buddy.

So there's this girl in my school Charlotte she's like so popular" Finn said trying hard to convince his dad who was just being so hard headed right now." So what about this girl?" Drew asked.

She's having a party and I was wondering if I can go?" He asked.

Where is this party?" He asked.

At the flair mansion it's Charlotte flair's party pops" he said grinning.

And you wanna go?" Drew asked after sipping his scotch whisky.

Yes!" Finn nodded.

After a pregnant pause drew responded " no!".

Finn was shocked how can this man just say no I mean Finn gave him a great pitch, he could not believe it so he just grinned and said " but pops I have good grades and it will be my first party and I promise to come straight home" Finn pleaded.

Drew looked at him and smiled " accept it Sonny you're not going now we going to have dinner and with you it's straight to bed" he said and Finn nodded " yes sir" he said with a sad look.

Dinner is ready " John announced they had dinner and Finn went up to his room saying goodbye to both his dads with a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he was out of earshot John looked at drew " baby we both know that he's been a good boy he deserves this " John said.

Drew chuckled I know that and I also know what goes on at this parties so no he's not going anywhere" he finished.

Drew you where once a teenager and I'm sure you went to a party or parties" John said.

Yeah! Baby I did that is why my son is not going". He said not making room for an argument.

John sighed and cleaned up and table.

Finn was crying in his bedroom he thought about calling Seth and telling him but then thought twice.

It was around twelve thirty when his phone pinged with a message it was Sammy telling him that he's outside, Finn took of his gown and put on his vans and grabbed his phone and climed out the window.

He got inside Sammy's car and they drove of laughing.

" You're such a bad child" Sammy said laughing.

Finn laughed" I have to be back before they wake up " he said putting on Sammy's eyeliner.

They arrived at the party and as soon as he saw his boo he ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind.

Seth smiled "hey babe" he said.

Hey yourself" Finn said.

So I'm having vodka you want some?" Seth asked.

No! Tonight I will just have coke" Finn said holding Seth's hand as soon as he saw Charlotte's cousin Matt riddle he don't know why thought cause Matt can throw himself all he wants at Seth the man only has eyes for him. So he has nothing to worry about right?" He thought.

Matt Smiled and put his hand on Seth's shoulder " great party am I right " he said over the loud music.

Seth nodded .. " yeah your cousin sure knows how to throw them now if you'll excuse me " he said grabbing Finn and walking out of that room..

Soon you will be mine Seth soon , he thought.

Ohh! My god this is a great party " Kofi said to Sammy who was dancing to the music , okay Sammy first of all thought he was dancing but all Kofi saw was a call for help.

There was noise outside by the pool and everyone stopped when they heard a sound like a gun shot. Everyone who was inside rushed outside to see what happened they all came to a stop when they saw what was Infront of them Seth was kneeling over Finn trying so hard to stop the bleeding" somebody call an ambulance" he screamed at his schoolmates who where just standing there until Camella screamed Ohh! My GOD THEY SHOT FINN!" She screamed grabbing her phone calling an ambulance.

Now everyone was calling for help in ten minutes the ambulance services arrived and took Finn to hospital and the police stayed to take everyone's statement.

Seth left with him holding Finn's hand all the way to the emergency room" buddy I'm gonna need you to give me his name so that we can contact his parents" the nurse said.

Finn Micintyre Morrison" he hiccuped.

Good now your name ?" She asked.

Seth ... Seth Rollins.

Now the police are coming to get your statement think you will be able to talk?" She asked.

Seth nodded... Yes it's okay".

The nurse smiled now I'm going to need your friend's parent's details name or contacts if you have them.

Uhm! I have his phone here " he gave it to her after unlocking it.

She grabbed it and called emergency contacts which was drew.

It was three fifteen when drew heard his phone ring. He answered deep in his sleep.

Hello this is drew" he said.

I'm sorry to wake you sir but you need to come to good hope memorial it's about your son sir" she said.

What about my son?" He asked is Finn okay?" Drew asked now wide awake.

He shook John who mumbled something about it being too early for morning sex.

Sir your son has been shot" she said.

Drew grabbed his jacket and pants he put on a shirt took his keys and john put cloeths on too and meet drew in the car and they rushed to the hospital.

He arrived in the emergency room and found Seth sitting on the chair life less.

YOU WHERE IS MY SON?" he asked with rage.

Drew calm down okay let's find out what happened from the nurse" John talked him down.

They filled in the forms and for the first time that night Seth cried when he saw his brother enter the hospital with his husband on toe.

Seth what happened ?" Roman asked his little brother who just sobbed.

He got my son shot that's what happened " said drew.

Seth looked at his brother Roman removed Seth's hair from his face and spoke with a stern voice" now tell me what happened" he demanded.

Okay we where outside by the pool and from out of nowhere the was a gun shot and Finn was down I swear Roman " he said . Roman kissed his forehead and nodded I believe you" he said.

After three hours of surgery and three hours of Seth crying finally the doctor came he approached them are you all here for Finn Micintyre Morrison ?" She asked.

They nodded " we his dad's " drew said.

Okay! I'm doctor Brooks and he's okay the lucky the bullet went through him non of his vital organs where hit so we managed to stop the bleeding" she said.

Drew smiled a relief smile he thanked the doctor " can we see him now doc?" He asked.

Ofcouse he's in the ICU only family member's allowed now if you'll excuse me I have other patients" she said and left.

Seth looked at his brother pleading to let him see Finn but Roman just shook his head knowing drew will never let it happen.

John gave them a sad smile and introduced himself I'm John Finn's dad " he said Roman shook his hand I'm Roman reigns I'm Seth's older brother and guardian " he introduced himself.

John smiled" it's not your fault Seth you can come in the morning okay " John assured him and Seth nodded and left with his brother.

They arrived in the ICU to find their baby in machines John held back the tears he's so small " John whispered.

Ohh! Kiwi why would you sneak out that was stupid you know" he said to Finn .

It's all that kid's fault he's brainwashed my kid " said drew.

Drew please now it's not the time to point fingers" John said crying.

Drew hugged him tightly and john sobbed " I'm scared drew I'm scared so much part of it is our son's fault so please just .... He sobbed he couldn't deal with his husband's over protectiveness right now.


End file.
